


Please Stay Forever With Me

by WildKingJackal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ALSO not actually cheating but it might SEEM that way, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Blood Kink, Eventual Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Gavin loves Ryan too much to EVER cheat on him, Hurt No Comfort, I mean does vampire blood count as a drug???, Kinda, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, and Jon's pretty respectful about the fact that Gav has a boyfriend, vampire!JonRisinger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/pseuds/WildKingJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark, eerie town of Achievia holds a secret.<br/>Gavin Free has the perfect life working as a botanist in the city and singing with his dorky boyfriend, Ryan Haywood.<br/>However, when he finds a dangerously sharp scythe in his cellar, he begins to realise that things are not quite as they seem in the Free family.<br/>The moment leaves Gavin with some startling questions about his past, and he sets off to spacious Achievia to find some answers.<br/>At first the people of Achievia are quirky and suspicious. He is intrigued by the curiously snarky journalist, Jon Risinger. However, after he introduces him to drinking vampire blood, Gavin slowly finds himself drawn into a web of murder, gluttony and perhaps, even wrath.<br/>Can Gavin resist the charms of Jon Risinger and uncover the secret of the scythe before it's too late, or will his demise become yet another Achievia legend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay Forever With Me

Ryan and Gavin have their mornings down to a science. Gavin wakes up first, checking on the garden before going back inside to make coffee and tea. Ryan wakes up at the smell of coffee and goes downstairs groggily, giving Gavin sweet "good morning" kisses. He takes his coffee slowly, enjoying the early morning sun with his boyfriend on the porch.

Gavin sips at his tea calmly before heading inside and preparing clothes for Ryan, heading for the shower. Ryan joins him there, still a bit asleep, but Gavin's gentle fingers washing his scalp help him wake up just a little more. They share wet, sometimes soapy, kisses, giggling at each other as they do so. Mornings have always been a very quiet affair, it's when Gavin's at his most silent, mind not yet up to speed for all the things he thinks.

Ryan is somewhat thankful for it, honestly. Ever since Ryan moved into the Free Mansion with Gavin, things have been easier on both of them. Ryan no longer has to drive long distances between getting his things and going to visit his boyfriend. He just got home and there he was, perfect with his messy hair and hazel-green eyes. 

Gavin couldn't quite imagine life without Ryan anymore, either. He loved waking up in the man's arms and falling into him when he got home from work. He was shite at cooking, but Ryan seemed to appreciate the effort of making dinner and breakfast, even though, in the end, the gent had to take care of it.

So, Ryan left for work, kissing Gavin deeply before doing so. "See you tonight, dear." Gavin practically melted, smiling fondly. "Love you, Ryan." The older man smiled smugly, leaning down for another kiss, cupping Gavin's cheeks in his hands. "Love you too, Gav. Don't do anything reckless while I'm gone, please." He moved towards the car before Gavin could stop him. "No promises, love," he answered instead, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ryan rolled his eyes before driving off, Gavin watching fondly. He already couldn't wait for tonight. He was glad that his job allowed him to stay here, at the mansion. Plus, it's not like he actually needed the job, but he liked doing it. Today, however, was cleaning day. Gavin hadn't been down into the basement or cellar in years, barely remembering what was even down there to begin with. He moved with ease towards where his shoes were and put them on before heading down.

The basement wasn't small, per se, it was simply packed with things from generations ago. Which amused Gavin, really, all this old junk and still no idea where his parents had run off to. He shrugged the thought off before moving in deeper, investigating with a small smile. There were pictures of families and children that he expected were all from the Free family, and if not, then from a very close friend's family from way back then. He kept moving in deeper, sifting through things here and there.

He was amazed when he found clothes that looked, honestly, very expensive. The colour, however, was perfect for him. A deep forest green with small patterned details. It looked quite amazing. He wondered if it would fit him before taking what seemed to be the whole outfit. It was accompanied by even darker green pants, and a slightly lighter green cape with embroidered textures all over it. It was, quite honestly, breathtaking. 

He went back upstairs, where the largest mirror was before splaying the clothes on himself and holding them there. They seemed too large at first, but when he finally convinced himself to try them on, he looked wonderful. The clothes were just the right size, hugging him perfectly wherever they needed to. Gavin was impressed, clipping the cape around his shoulders before twirling. The green fabric flowed gently through the air, following his movement. Really, all Gavin needed now where a good pair of boots.

He kept the clothes on as he went back downstairs, looking around for one. The only pair he could find were golden-ish yellow, and though he found them rather unappealing he decided it wouldn't hurt. So, going back upstairs with them on, he was rather amazed at the good colour-balance it gave his outfit. 

He lifted a leg up gently, after turning to the side a little, and looked at the whole outfit together, the yellow boot next to the cape seemed to shine like gold compared to the flowy fabric.

Gavin smiled before twirling around once more, the shoes actually shining in the sunlight that came in the room. "All that's missing is a crown," he joked to himself, making his way back to the basement. He hummed as he looked around once more, smiling slightly. There were jewels and golden chains from the past, beautiful necklaces and other trinkets. Most of the things there were portraits and trinkets, things gathering dust over the ages. It's not until he reaches the door for the cellar, does he stop smiling. He wished Ryan were here now, seeing as Gavin himself hated the cellar.

However, he opened the door and went down the small set of stairs. He'd only come here once, with Ryan, and had pulled them back up to the house, but he somehow felt more confident in his new outfit. He walked down with a sense of pride and confidence, walking over to a wooden crate to try and open it. The lid got off surprisingly easily, revealing wooden spikes and crosses.

He moved on with a frown, looking around for anything other than the wooden crates. He looked up, into a corner, curiously. There was a coffin there, with a crest and the word "Free" written on it. He shuddered in fear as he walked towards it in jittery, careful steps. Why was there a coffin here? As he reached for it, a glow came from the crest and the coffin opened on it's own, showing off a sharp scythe with a green and white twisted pattern on the long handle. The blade was light in colour, seeming silver.

Gavin gulped and reached for it, lifting it with strange ease. He blinked, confusedly before the coffin closed again. He jumped, backing away before running up the stairs and to his room, confusing and fear deep in his bones. He rushed around frantically for his phone, messing up the room and letting the scythe fall soundlessly on the ground. He reached for it, even though far away, and it stopped, just before falling on the floor.

Gavin froze, feeling his hair stand up on edge, a small, strangled and fearful noise making it's way out of him. The scythe seemed to lower itself gently on the floor on it's own and Gavin jumped before finally finding his phone. He speed dialed Geoff, breathing heavily even when the man answered. "Hey Gavin, what's up, buddy?"

"Geoffrey! Please, please come pick me up!" The panic in his voice made Geoff agree as quickly as he could, telling the lad he'd be there as soon as possible. Gavin got changed quickly, making sure not to rip anything and to leave them looking as beautiful as they currently were. He put on a simply shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, hurrying for sneakers before picking the scythe up.

He went for the door with his keys, locking the mansion up and waiting for Geoff outside. When the car finally got there, Gavin hurried towards it. "I need to go to the oldest parts of Achievia, Geoff. Please." His tone of voice told him not to ask questions, but Geoff still let out a loud noise of protest. "First tell me what the fuck that is!" "I don't know! That's why I have to go there! Please, please just drive." 

Geoff gulped but started going towards old Achievia, where the castle ruins were. Once there, Gavin got out of the car with the scythe, walking towards the ruins without telling Geoff anything. Once he got there, he looked around for the museum section that was supposedly opened near here. It took longer than he wanted, but he finally found it around noon, the long handle of the scythe now resting against his shoulder comfortably. He'd grown slightly attached to the weapon as he walked through the ruins. He gulped at the entrance of the museum before walking in without a second thought.

He went straight towards the castle history but found nothing about the Free family, or what he assumed was his family's crest. He grumbled, walking around, the scythe now safely tucked against his chest in both of his hands. He found a painting of what was supposed to be the last king of Achievia, before the civil war. He shivered at the thought, shaking his head as he kept walking. Nothing here spoke of the Free family, or his scythe and there was only one other person with shoulder length hair in the place. He felt the tap on his shoulder and jumped before he realised it was just the other person.

His eyes were blue, like Ryan's, only... Stranger. Gavin flushed, gripping the scythe as he tried to curl in on himself. "Hello," he started, his voice sounding more like a pleasant purr than anything. "May I ask you what you're holding there?"


End file.
